Scribble
By Tundra! I hope you like it! WARNING! This is going to be very sad. :( Smiles I was sitting. Alone. Thinking about her. She was always so happy... A smile without a care. I lifted my head to the sky. My black scales were glistening in the darkness. My name is Preytrapper. I was very smart in classes. I would always get good grades. You would get bad grades, yet you would smile. Behind those sparkling eyes was pain. It took me a while to figure out... But I got the idea. Everyday was the same. Walk in, walk out. You would stare at the scrolls with no answers. You would just draw to forget. To let the pain swirl away. I just wanted to get closer to you. I wanted to help you. I was too late. I would smile with you... You sat next to me. I will never forget such a pretty smile. Happiness, love, trust... What does it mean anymore? Nothing. Nothing at all. I am not loved. I just want you to know you were loved. You would bat your eyes to forget memories. Fights. Lives. I just couldn't help trying to help a heart that wants to leave. I tried. You thought it would be easier. Isn't life just crazy? You love someone, they they die and break your heart. Love doesn't mean anything anymore. After everything... My test scores remained the same. I waited for your voice to echo back. Nothing came. Everything slowly died. You just wanted to disappear, yet you smiled from ear to ear. It made me cry. I cried for days, not knowing what to do. You would help me, right? Even if you're gone, you would still love me? Right? Nothing. Just the wind blowing in my face. Blowing my tears away. Sitting away, trying to get away from any light. I was going crazy. I took out blank scrolls and sighed again. I took out ink. Lines formed on the paper. Two faces. I looked down at my claws with a blank face. The father end poked my arm. Red blood dripped off of the end. I winced. The feather seemed to move itself. I didn't know if I was controlling it anymore. If I was controlling my life anymore. Or anything. The red ink slashed through the beautiful, innocent face of you. It slowly made it to my face on the paper. It crossed out. I dropped the feather and opened my eyes. Wide. My claws started trembling. I didn't know what to do. I loved you. I never got to tell you. I hope you are listening to me. You just left me without saying a word. My tears dropped on the scroll. It made my vision, and the paper blurry. Everything was blurry. When I woke up the next day, I had many cuts. My eyes watered. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to find you... I ran to the big house. Other dark dragons looked at me weirdly. I screamed. They stepped back, the teacher looking at me. Like I was crazy. Instead if tears, red drops fell from my eyes. A dragonet stepped up to me. She smiled. She had that same warm smile. "NO!!!" I screamed. I held my head, then the others cried. She looked at me, not flinching. I looked at her. I was bloody. I was a mess. She held out a talon. I gripped it. Hard. I squeezed. Her eyes began to water. What was I doing? I had no idea anymore. My claws sunk into her paw. Blood started gushing out. She screamed and tried to run. I blinked. Then put a claw on her chest. She was breathing heavily now. My claw out more pressure on her. I had no idea. I blacked out. When I woke up again, I was in a room. A big room. It had soft walls. I got up... To fall back down. My legs and mouth were tied. I was confused. And scared. On the wall, my picture I drew the one night hung up. Another scroll was up. I had trouble reading it. Lots of trouble. I made it out. It said a psycho dragonet killed another fellow class-mate. I was the psycho. That dragonet...From yesterday. I banged my head. What do I do now. Wait here forever? Go crazy? Forever? I couldn't do it anymore. I crashed myself into the wall. Many times. Until my head started to hurt. After five hours of doing the same thing, dragons opened the door. They looked down at the dead, psycho dragonet. This time when I woke up, I was somewhere else. Somewhere nice. I had no more cuts. I was sitting next to... Her. We were somewhere bright. Somewhere safe. While reading, you should listen to, 'English cover JubyPhonic Toumei Answer'. Search it on YouTube! Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)